La vida sigue
by Freeandbored
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando conoces al amor de tu vida en el momento menos indicado?


***Sophie es OC, Katya es Ucrania y Lily es Liechtenstein

La vida sigue

"¿Quieres cenar? Estoy seguro que mi nuevo 'roomie' ya debe haber cocinado" dijo Gilbert.

"¿Roomie?"

"¿No te dije? Mi primo estará viviendo conmigo un tiempo. Vas a adorarlo. West y Feli deben estar con él" dijo riéndose.

Elizabeta aceptó. En cuanto entró, saludó a Ludwig y a Feliciano, y después escuchó aquella voz que todavía sonaba en su cabeza. Le vino a la mente lo sucedido esa mañana cuando fue a hacer unas compras. Había largas filas en todas las cajas para pagar y cuando por fin se había abierto una, no desaprovechó la oportunidad; como pudo se apresuró para ser la primera, cosa que logró sin dificultad, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

"Señorita, no es correcto que se meta así en la fila"

Elizabeta volteó a verlo: era un hombre de lentes, con un porte elegante, que la miraba por encima del hombro, y en ese momento parecía fastidiado. Ella sintió que era absurdo que aquél hombre se quejara, teniendo en cuenta que, apenas, unas cuantas personas se estaban formando, además, ella sólo había comprado un par de productos, a comparación de los demás que llevaban un carrito.

"Pero si sólo voy a comprar esto" le reclamó.

"Mire, yo llegué antes, y hasta me empujó. En fin, no voy a discutir, no estoy de humor, si tanto le urge, entonces quédese con el lugar. Ya no hay gente educada en este mundo, lo aceptaría viniendo de algún muchachito descarriado..."

Ella soltó un improperio en voz baja.

"Veo que tampoco hay damas..." dijo él mirándola de manera despectiva.

Ella se molestó, pagó y se fue. _"Pero que tipo tan molesto"_ pensó. Pero creyó que ya no volvería a verlo, de todas formas la ciudad era demasiado grande como para encontrarse a una persona más de dos veces. Así que cuando Gilbert la invitó a cenar, ni siquiera se imaginaba frente a quién iba a sentarse. Se presentaron pero él la trató como si nunca la hubiera visto.

Veía su manera tan propia de comportarse, sentado muy erguido, en silencio, ni siquiera la miraba. El ambiente se sentía tenso. Los demás intentaban entablar una conversión, soltando apenas unas cuantas frases. Alguien le preguntó por una tal Sophie. Roderich contestó con tranquilidad que iría a verla al día siguiente.

Fue cuando Elizabeta no pudiendo soportar más la rabia le preguntó en tono burlón.

"¿Y Sophie sí es una dama?"

"¿Disculpa?" Roderich la miró sin inmutarse.

"¿Qué si ella sí es una dama? Mira que suerte tienes, por lo menos encontraste una"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No te hagas el tonto, ¿ya no recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana?"

Los otros hombres estaban en silencio.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Gilbert contestó antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar.

"Rod, es para ti... es del hospital" dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Roderich se levantó despacio de su asiento y contestó con calma. Los demás lo miraron angustiados.

"Buenas noches. Sí. Entiendo, voy para allá".

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Le preguntó Ludwig.

"No se preocupen, volveré pronto", y salió.

"¿A dónde va?" Preguntó Elizabeta confundida.

"Fue a ver a Sophie, su prometida. Está en el hospital..." contestó Gilbert.

Elizabeta se sintió culpable por todo el pleito que había armado. Pero ella no lo sabía, aún así se sintió apesadumbrada. No olvidaría su expresión tan fría cuando salió y esa calma que no parecía fingida.

* * *

Roderich llegó al hospital, una enfermera lo dejó pasar al cuarto de Sophie. La mujer sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, estaba pálida, pero aún conservaba una chispa de alegría en los ojos. Él le sonrió, se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de la mano, estuvieron en silencio hasta que ella lo soltó suavemente. Él bajó la mirada, y llamó a la enfermera. Sophie había muerto.

El funeral fue muy íntimo y llovía como no lo había hecho en meses. Algunas personas le daban el pésame y aunque sus ojos lucían tristes, Roderich se mantenía impasible. Gilbert, Ludwig y Feliciano estaban allí. Los tres parecían haberla conocido, pero a Elizabeta le daba vergüenza preguntar. Se acercó a Roderich para darle el pésame y de paso, disculparse por lo de la otra noche.

"Lo lamento, lo que dije anoche fue horrible"

"Está bien, no había forma de que lo supieras. Además, no era necesario que vinieras" dijo seriamente.

"Sólo quería disculparme"

"Gracias por venir entonces", y se fue para hablar con otras personas.

Elizabeta miró el retrato de Sophie, era una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules, su mirada parecía un poco apagada, y también se veía elegante, le pareció bonita, él debió haberla querido mucho. Junto al retrato había un violín. Elizabeta se acercó a los otros tres hombres que hablaban en voz baja. También se veían tristes.

"¿Ustedes la conocían?"

"No mucho, apenas, estaba muy delicada de salud cuando la conocimos" dijo Ludwig.

"Es cierto, incluso fue a visitarnos una vez, pero no sabemos demasiado de ella, era un poco reservada" dijo Feliciano con un tono enternecido.

Estuvieron ahí el tiempo suficiente para acompañarlo y que no se viera vacío el lugar, sólo habían asistido unas cuantas personas, entre ellos dos parejas, que supuso, unos eran los padres de Roderich y los otros, los de Sophie. Notó que él se parecía a su madre. La señora Edelstein consolaba a la otra mujer que lloraba en silencio; mientras que ambos señores estaban callados.

Elizabeta no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, se sentía triste, aunque no más que cualquiera de los que se encontraban en el lugar. Realmente, lamentaba el haber conocido a alguien bajo estas circunstancias, y peor, haberse ganado su antipatía.

En los días que siguieron, Elizabeta no volvió a reunirse con sus amigos, había estado muy ocupada con el trabajo. Pero en ocasiones, le venía a la mente la voz desabrida de Roderich. Aún seguía molesta por aquella actitud, y también se sentía muy culpable por usar a Sophie para burlarse de él. ¿Qué si era una dama? Al verla en ese cuadro, confirmó que lo era.

Salió para despejar su mente, pero seguía pensando en eso y sin querer chocó con alguien tirándole todas sus cosas. Empezó a levantarlas disculpándose.

"No se preocupe, yo no la vi" dijo la otra persona y ella reconoció la voz de inmediato.

"Roderich..."

"Oh... eres tú..." Contestó él sin ganas.

Ella lo miró sin decirle una palabra, sin inmutarse por aquella actitud tan altiva. Él le agradeció y siguió su camino. Pudo ver que llevaba el estuche de un violín, probablemente el de Sophie. Lo vio alejarse hasta perderse de vista. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba afligida por un hombre al que apenas conocía, y al que al parecer no llegaría a agradarle nunca.

* * *

Roderich llegó a casa, Gilbert no estaba. Se encerró en su dormitorio y contempló el violín. Pensó en su piano, que de algún modo metería al departamento, ambos instrumentos no volverían a tocar a dueto. Cerró el estuche. Miró el atardecer por la ventana y recordó que Sophie solía pedirle que pasearan por las tardes. Quería pensar que había sido repentino, pero cada día que pasaba, su salud se deterioraba más y más, ahora ya sólo le quedaba ese violín, unas fotografías y un anillo. No se amaban, era cierto, pensaron que con el tiempo podrían llegar a hacerlo. Sin embargo, ella, más que su compañera de dueto, había sido su amiga.

Después, sin querer, recordó a aquella joven, que irritada, le había reclamado. Estaba tan ensimismado que de momento no pudo reconocerla. Pero aquellos ojos verdes y esa actitud tan desafiantes eran difíciles de olvidar. El ruido de Gilbert lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Rod, ya llegué" dijo y tocó la puerta al ver que no contestaba.

"Sí, ya te oí. Ahora voy".

Iba a preguntarle a Gilbert acerca de aquella mujer, pero pensó que era demasiado pronto e impropio, así que lo olvidó por respeto a Sophie.

Durante la cena, Gilbert trataba en vano de distraerlo con su plática. El otro lo miraba con paciencia. No es que se odiaran, pero habían crecido lejos el uno del otro, andando el tiempo, volvieron a reunirse, pero sus personalidades eran tan opuestas que rara vez armonizaban. Aún así le estaba agradecido por dejarlo compartir su departamento, y por intentar animarlo.

* * *

"Has estado muy callada ¿qué sucede?" Le preguntó Katya a su amiga.

"No es nada, he tenido mucho trabajo esta semana..." contestó Elizabeta con un suspiro mientras movía la cuchara dentro del café.

"Hey, ¿Irás a la fiesta de Emma y Antonio? Te haría bien distraerte"

"Trataré de ir".

Y fue, aunque sin demasiado animo. Estaba cansada, pero también quería divertirse un poco. Saludó a Gilbert que conversaba con Lovino. Después se acercó a Kiku para platicar, ella se distrajo al ver que Feliciano y Ludwig iban detrás de alguien como pidiéndole que no se fuera. Era Roderich, éste regresó un poco resignado y los otros parecieron más tranquilos.

"¿Qué sucede? Te ves nerviosa" dijo Kiku.

"No es nada, que tal si vamos a bailar" dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Kiku no pudo protestar, ella era más fuerte que él, y también un poco más alta, así que resistirse simplemente no daría resultado. Bailaron torpemente, hasta que sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Era Roderich.

"¿Me permites la siguiente pieza?"

"Claro" dijo Kiku tomando la mano de Elizabeta para dársela a Roderich.

Bailaron en silencio hasta que él habló.

"Disculpa mi tono de aquel día"

"No importa, no estabas en la mejor disposición. Yo también lamento lo que dije"

"Está bien. De cualquier modo, no lo sabías, no debí reaccionar así. Además, fui anticuado al decir que no eras una dama por hablar así"

"Estoy acostumbrada, crecí entre muchos hombres" dijo con una sonrisa. "Entonces, empecemos de nuevo. Soy Elizabeta Héderváry"

"Mucho gusto. Soy Roderich Edelstein"

Bailaron dos piezas más hasta que él se sintió cansado. Conversaron durante toda la fiesta, ella le contó de su trabajo como fotógrafa y las personas que había conocido. Supo que él era un profesor de música aunque a veces daba conciertos, el rostro de él se ensombreció de repente.

"Creo que pasará un tiempo para vuelva a dar conciertos, ahora que ya no tocaré a dueto... aun no me agrada la idea de ser solista..."

Elizabeta lo miró con tristeza, después él alzó la vista y suspiró. Cambió de tema.

* * *

Roderich y Sophie se conocieron cuando ambos estudiaban en el conservatorio, él admiraba la maestría con que ella dominaba el violín, y ella, su dedicación como pianista. Su amistad se basaba en el amor que tenían por la música y los dulces. Él disfrutaba de la tranquila compañía de Sophie, casi nunca salían a lugares estruendosos, se divertían yendo al teatro o a la opera, o simplemente a caminar.

Su familia, al igual que la de él, era acaudalada, por lo que nunca tuvo carencias... excepto tal vez, afectuosas. Ninguno de los dos planeaba casarse, no querían distracciones. Así que cuando empezaron a tocar a dueto, ella le comentó un día entre broma y en serio:

"Sabes, mis padres no dejan de preguntarme cuando me voy a casar. Si sigues soltero cuando tengamos más de 35, ¿qué tal si nos casamos? No te lo pediría si no te tuviera confianza"

Él la miró dudando. Ya se habían visto en la posibilidad de ser algo más, pero la verdad era que ninguno sentía ese tipo de amor por el otro, simplemente, amistad.

"Sí, ¿por qué no?"

Cuando le detectaron la enfermedad, ésta ya estaba muy avanzada. Así que de manera simbólica, se comprometieron. Poco a poco su salud fue decayendo, al grado de tener que pasar semanas en cama y luego otro tiempo internada. Él se mudó con Gilbert, pues su departamento quedaba cerca del hospital.

 _"Gracias por ser mi amigo, Roderich. Si encuentras a alguien a quien ames, adelante, tienes todo el derecho de continuar con tu vida. No sientas que me vas a traicionar. De todas formas, nosotros nunca llegamos a amarnos, y eso es una lástima..."_ Le había dicho ella, unas semanas antes de morir.

Esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza de Roderich cuando le daba el último adiós. Y volvieron a sonar cuando Elizabeta apareció. Aunque era muy pronto para pensar en sus sentimientos, el haber conocido a una mujer que no tuvo reparos en discutir con él, lo había sorprendido.

Aquella vez en la fiesta, viéndola reír por ese comentario, le hizo darse cuenta de lo bella que era, con esos brillantes ojos verdes y su largo cabello castaño claro. Una mujer que no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba, pero que también se mostraba compasiva y sensible. Se sentía confundido.

* * *

Elizabeta llegó al edificio donde vivían Gilbert y Roderich, encontró la puerta entreabierta y entró sin llamar. Escuchó a dos personas hablando. Se asomó silenciosamente y encontró a Roderich tomando el té con una jovencita como de unos 15 años. Sin querer hizo ruido y ambos voltearon a verla.

"Disculpen... creo que interrumpo, sólo venía a dejarte este libro"

"¿Gustas acompañarnos?" Dijo la chica alegremente.

"¿Qué dices?" Secundó él.

"Está bien, por cierto soy Elizabeta" le dijo a la joven.

"Yo soy Lily, mucho gusto"

"Lily es mi prima, viene a tomar lecciones de piano. Acaba de regresar de Suiza, y su piano todavía está allá... por eso practica aquí" explicó Roderich.

"Mi primo es muy amable por dejarme usar el suyo. Además es un magnifico pianista" Exclamó Lily con alegría.

Conversaron durante largo rato, Lily y Elizabeta simpatizaron muy pronto. Roderich le explicó como habían hecho para que el piano entrara al departamento y el tiempo que les tomó decidir en qué lugar debía estar. Lily interpretó la pieza que acababa de aprender. Se despidió al poco rato, cuando un joven rubio llegó por ella. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y se fueron.

"Creo que también debería irme" dijo Elizabeta.

"Está bien, gracias por el libro"

Él se quedó sentado, pensando. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Sophie, y ya empezaba a tocar el piano otra vez. Pero su recuerdo lo perseguía como una sombra. Tal vez porque deseaba hablar con alguien, pero él no era del tipo de persona que sabía expresar sus sentimientos, así que le costaba trabajo poder confiar en la gente, y al irse su principal confidente, se había quedado sólo.

Elizabeta pensó por un momento en la situación en la que se había metido. Acababa de conocer a un hombre interesante, sensible pero con carácter, un músico consagrado a su arte. No dejaba de evocar aquellos ojos violeta detrás de unas gafas que, según Gilbert, no servían más que para darle estilo. Pensó que lo mejor sería ser solo su amiga.

Ahora parecía que ya formaban parte del mismo grupo de amigos. Ludwig y Feliciano los invitaban a su casa, claro, eran comidas en grupo, porque también iba Gilbert, Lovino y Kiku. Otras veces, lo visitaba cuando Lily iba a sus lecciones, pues ella le había pedido que volvieran tomar el té juntos, y con el tiempo se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Disfrutaba de oírlos tocar y de vez en cuando les llevaba algunos dulces. De nuevo se vio así misma pensando en él.

Siendo honesta, disfrutaba de su compañía, a pesar de ser tan opuestos, parecían encajar bien y comprenderse. Pero había un detalle: él había perdido a alguien importante recientemente y eso le daba una sensación como de que no quería entrometerse. Sentía una punzada en el pecho cada vez que él mencionaba a Sophie, aunque fuera un simple comentario, sin embargo, no lo hacía a propósito ni con frecuencia.

* * *

Una tarde, encontró a Roderich solo.

"Lily no podrá venir, está resfriada" explicó él.

"Oh, espero que se recupere pronto" dijo ella un poco nerviosa al darse cuenta de que se encontraba a solas con él.

"Ven" le pidió señalándole un lugar frente al piano.

"Pero no sé tocarlo"

"No te preocupes, te daré una lección breve"

Ella puso sus dedos torpemente sobre las teclas, intentando imitar sus movimientos. A ratos salían sonidos desafinados, mientras ella reía. Después, él inconscientemente le acarició la mano, apenas algo inocente. Ella lo miró sin hablar, él se acercó un poco más mientras ambos sentían que podían oír el latido acelerado del corazón del otro.

Estaban tan cerca... en ese momento, se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Gilbert entró llamando a Roderich, rompiendo el hechizo. Ambos trataron de hacer como que nada iba a suceder, pero Gilbert los miró de forma sospechosa, y también un poco apenado. Él estaba seguro de que había interrumpido un momento importante, pero hizo como que todo estaba bien, y volvió a dejarlos solos.

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya" dijo ella evitando mirarlo.

"Bueno, nos veremos pronto... espero"

"Sí. Adiós"

 _"Gilbert, no sé si eres un tonto o me acabas de salvar"_ , pensaron ambos.

Elizabeta quería llorar, al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Llegó a su casa y se derrumbó. _"¿Qué me pasa?_ ", pensó. Y en los días siguientes, no quiso volver a verlo.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas y Elizabeta no volvió a reunirse con Roderich. Lily preguntaba por ella, pero al ver la expresión afligida de su primo, dejó de hacerlo. Él pensó que quizá la había asustado con ese intento de beso, pero es que no pudo evitarlo, aquella cercanía, su dulce risa, sus manos suaves... simplemente no podía aguantar más. Gilbert lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Creo que es necesario que diga esto ¿la extrañas verdad?"

"¿A quién?"

"A Elizabeta. Lo sé. Mira, yo no la he visto últimamente, pero la conozco y sé que si ella se está escondiendo, es porque necesita pensar las cosas, normalmente le hace frente a sus problemas, pero creo que esta vez no va a poder sola. Búscala, sé que quiere verte".

"Gilbert..."

"Me estoy metiendo en lo que no me importa, y sé que es un asunto delicado, ya pasaron casi 6 meses, no sé si sea el tiempo suficiente para continuar... no lo sé... Roderich... te he visto sufrir en silencio, pero cuando estás con ella, sonríes, te ves animado..." Dijo Gilbert con preocupación.

"Gracias. Has hecho más de lo que has podido. Nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero realmente estoy agradecido contigo. Creo estamos madurando"

Gilbert le sonrió con melancolía.

"Si ella te manda al demonio, siempre podemos salir a tomar" le dijo con su habitual tono bromista.

"Claro" contestó Roderich con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que la tensión entre ambos había desaparecido. Así por fin pudo desahogarse y le contó su historia.

* * *

Dos días después, por fin se animó a ir al cementerio. Notó que alguien había estado ahí previamente pues las flores que le dejaron aún estaban frescas. Sabía que los padres de ella no podían haber sido, pues habían tenido que viajar por asuntos familiares. ¿Entonces quién? Dejó eso de lado para hablarle.

 _"Sophie, creo que acabo de encontrar a alguien a quien quiero, pero no sé si ella me quiera también, ha estado evitándome. Me duele, sabes. Yo te quise como a una amiga, y tú me correspondías en igual manera. Nadie se daba cuenta, pero nosotros nos sabíamos destinados a no estar juntos de esa manera. Nos unía un lazo de amistad, pero no amor. Para serte honesto, fue lo mejor. Aún así, yo te apreciaba, sabías entenderme. Te extraño, y nunca voy a olvidarte. Fuiste mi mejor amiga, pero es momento de que continúe con mi vida, tal y como tú me pediste que lo hiciera"._

Dejó las flores y se alejó de allí. Sintió una brisa fresca que le dio una sensación de absoluta calma y libertad. Se fue de allí sin saber que un par de horas antes, Elizabeta había estado en ese mismo lugar.

Tocó el timbre de su departamento, pero no la encontró, su compañera de cuarto, una mujer de pelo rubio corto, lo atendió.

"Salió temprano esta mañana y no ha regresado desde entonces. Quizá la encuentres en el parque cerca del lago, ella suele pasear ahí muy seguido".

Roderich la buscó tan rápido como su piernas se lo permitieron. Hasta que por fin la encontró sentada en una banca, con un sándwich a medio terminar, mientras contemplaba algún punto del lago. Se aproximó.

"Hola"

"¿Roderich? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te ves agitado, toma un poco de jugo, siempre traigo algo de comer en mi bolso..." Explicó sin que él se lo preguntara.

Él no lo aceptó, se sentó junto a ella. Y por fin pudo hablarle.

"Elizabeta, escúchame primero. Son tantas las cosas que quiero explicarte pero la más importante es que... estoy enamorado de ti..."

Ella lo miró sorprendida, sentía un torbellino de emociones en su pecho, estaba feliz, pero alarmada.

"¿Qué? Pero tú..."

Él le contó su historia con Sophie, desde el principio y sin pausas. Por supuesto, respetaba su memoria, pero uno de sus deseos había sido dejarlo vivir sin el remordimiento de haberla cambiado por otra persona.

"Es por eso que te lo cuento, no te lo había dicho antes porque era un secreto, me sentía muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer, pero ella quería que yo continuara con mi vida y que fuera feliz"

Ella lloró un poco, pero trató de calmarse.

"Roderich, yo también te quiero. No sabes lo mucho que traté de borrar este sentimiento, pero no pude"

Entonces él la abrazó y estuvieron así por largo rato. Hasta que ella se calmó.

"Sabes, hoy fui a verla. Le pedí perdón, y también le confesé mis sentimientos por ti. Yo jamás podré ocupar su lugar... eso puedo respetarlo"

"Ambas tienen un lugar importante en mi vida. Ella fue mi mejor amiga, y la quise mucho. Pero me enamoré de ti"

Él besó su mano. Y después se quedaron en silencio, admirando el lago. Confiando en que todo saldría bien. Comenzaron despacio su relación, sin prisas, disfrutando de la compañía que se ofrecían, hasta que casi 4 meses después, por fin pudieron considerarse una pareja oficial. Los demás estaban contentos por ellos, en especial Lily y Gilbert, pues más que cualquier cosa, deseaban que Roderich por fin fuera feliz.

* * *

 _Esta historia me salió más triste de lo que tenía planeado (así la siento) y a lo mejor hasta ni sentido tiene. Tuve ganas de escribir otro AusHun porque creo que merecen atención (aún si mis historias son bastante agridulces). Por alguna razón sólo puedo pensar en dramas para ellos, eso sí, con final feliz._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Honestamente, por poco y no lo publico, pero aquí está. Confiaré en que en el futuro pueda escribir cosas más alegres para este par. Gracias por leer._


End file.
